Halloween
by Kokoroitai
Summary: i couldn't think of a title for this... Yuffie is holding a Halloween party and she has taken the liberty of picking Cloud's costume... Tifa is doing Leon's... PWP, Fluff, Cloud!seme... yaoi...


Blue-Chan: I know… I should be continuing with Light… but nobody has reviewed the second chapter… so the story is up for being deleted… I started this about a month ago… because I knew if I had started any later I would not have finished it in time… and guess what? It took me until yesterday to finish… so I'm quite lucky I guess.

This is a Cloud Seme because I have never tried that before. I think Cloud deserves to top some of the time! =D

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own the worlds. I make no profit from this piece of work. But I can dream… right?

--

'Oh Christ' Leon thought to himself as he entered his house. It was the 30th of October and so Yuffie's annual Halloween Fancy Dress party would be tomorrow. He guessed he would find it fun, if it wasn't for the killer headache and the mysterious woman that looked like a man on heroin sleeping next to him the next morning. Plus everybody just has to tell you what completely idiotic and out-of-character things you did that night. It was all hell for Leon because of all the alcohol that Yuffie gets from some unknown source.

Leon closed his eyes and leant against the door, remembering last years Halloween do. During which he came out of the closet… apparently. He didn't remember that part, but he didn't think it was that obvious that he was gay… sure he wore tight leather and had been sneaking little looks at a certain blonde for a good few months now but that wasn't the point.

He remembered seeing Cloud's outfit from last year like it was yesterday. The blonde had claimed he had lost a bet against Tifa and she had forced him into a latex cat suit. Leon had enough fantasies to last him every night for a month after seeing that. Leon had just shown up in a gothic outfit, complete with spiked collar and make-up, courtesy of Yuffie. To be honest it did look quite scary on him. She had even dyed his hair black and given him red contacts. Yuffie had a red devil outfit on and Tifa had next to nothing on. Leon shivered. That was a scary outfit. Aerith hadn't shown because she claimed Halloween didn't suit her, and Leon couldn't think of her in a Halloween outfit anyway so he didn't complain.

There was a ring from above him. He looked up and glared at the little box that was the doorbell. He turned around and opened the door up again.

"Heya Squallie!" came a high pitched voice, Leon inwardly groaned. Just what he needed. "Are you coming tomorrow? Cloudy is, plus I'm picking his outfit for him" the ninja beamed. Leon smirked.

"What are you going to force him into this year?" the brunette asked, intrigued as to what the girl had in mind. An evil smile formed on her lips, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"You'll see… if you come" Leon sighed, he was planning on going anyway but she didn't need to know that. He nodded and Yuffie hugged him. "Yay! I knew it" Yuffie knew about his feelings for Cloud, and surprisingly managed to keep it a secret. Everybody knew he was gay, but they didn't know who he lusted after.

"So how did you get the chance to dress him up this year? I would have thought him smart enough not to bet against anyone again after last time" Leon asked, prying Yuffie's arms off of him. Yuffie grinned again, looking very proud of herself.

"I can't say. Secret" she beamed. "Well, I'll see you later Squall. I have to go and plan Cloudy's outfit" she skipped off, leaving Leon to stare after her. Why was it a secret how Yuffie managed to force Cloud into letting her pick his costume? Coming up with nothing to answer his question he shrugged and shut the door and walked up his stairs and into his room. He was feeling quite drained all of a sudden and decided to go to sleep early.

--IAMALINE--

Leon was awoken by a loud banging. He covered his head with the covers, telling to noise to go away.

"Please Leon! Let me in!!" he heard a desperate voice call out. It sounded strangely like Cloud. Confused, Leon threw the covers off and quickly pulled on some clothes, the banging getting louder and more urgent.

"All right! All right I'm coming!" he yelled irritably, bounding down his stairs skipping 2 at a time, nearly tripping in his hurry. He opened the door and Cloud pushed past him, slamming the door behind him and leaning against it. He was panting like he'd been running for his life. Leon raised a brunette eyebrow. "What happened?" he asked.

"Yuffie's after me with that god damned cat suit again, I am not going through that after what happened last year" Cloud growled. There was rougher knocking, and this time a female voice called from the other side.

"Come on Cloudy! You can't hide with Leon forever! I'll just be waiting for you!" Yuffie sung happily. The blonde groaned in defeat and slipped to the floor, putting his head in his hands.

"This is not happening" he said, his voice muffled by his palms.

"That's what you said last time" Leon said, crossing his arms.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" the swordsman sighed, getting up from his place on the floor. "You don't know what it's like having two women who love to dress you up. It's like living hell! I would much rather be stuck on Sephiroth's masamune any day" he complained.

"You don't mean that" the brunette smirked and Cloud rolled his eyes.

"You're just difficult" Leon snorted and started walking back up the stairs to his bedroom. "Where are you going?" Cloud asked sounding a little panicked.

"I pulled my pants on back to front in your rush for me to open the door. It's not very comfortable." The gunblader said simply, climbing the remaining stairs and shutting the door behind him.

There was another knock at the door and Cloud opened it, a smiling Yuffie on the other side.

"Did it work?" the teen asked. Cloud just nodded and walked out.

--IAMALINE--

"Yuffie… this is not scary!"

"Hey! You wanted me to get Leon to jump you, I'm doing the best I can!" the teen replied irritably trying to zip up the back of Cloud's Halloween costume.

"Who's doing his outfit?" the spiky blonde asked.

"Um… I got Tifa to go and try to dress him up"

"Oh…" Cloud grimaced. "That's not going to end well"

"It could. You never know" Yuffie said, finally getting the zip up. "Christ your boobs are huge, I couldn't zip the thing up!"

"They're not boobs they're Pecs!" Cloud said defensively. Yuffie rolled her eyes

"Boobs, Pecs same difference" the black haired teen looked at the clock. "Well I have to go. Get the booze and some other stuff for the party"

"Who sells you that stuff anyway? You're underage. They'd never let you get it in the shop" Cloud asked. Yuffie tapped the side of her nose.

"Ahh… what you don't know won't hurt you" and with that she left.

"I do not understand that girl at all" Cloud stated to himself, checking himself out in the mirror. "Who dresses as a maid for Halloween?"

--IAMALINE--

Leon looked up from his book at the consistent ringing of the doorbell. He had been trying to ignore it for about five minutes, but it was getting just plain annoying now. He dog-eared the page he was on and put the book beside him, getting up lazily and walking through the hall and over to the door, pulling it open and glaring at whoever was on the other side.

The door flew open and Tifa stopped pushing the little white button and then flinched under the intensity of Leon's glare. If looks could kill, she would have been six feet under in a second. She carefully composed herself picked up the bag she had carried here and quickly planned out what she was going to say. Smiling sweetly, she put her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels.

'Oh god.' Leon thought, 'she's doing a Yuffie'

"What do you want Tifa?" he asked cautiously, whenever she acted like Yuffie she either had something evil planned or she wanted something.

"Heya Leon… I came here on Yuffie's behalf" she answered, picking her words carefully so as not to get a face-full of the door. 'I gathered that' Leon mentally answered, but visually, he just nodded, motioning her to carry on. "Can I come in?" she asked. Leon stood for a moment, contemplating whether that was good idea, before stepping aside and letting the dark haired woman into the hallway of his home, shutting the door behind her.

"Now what's this about?" he asked. Her smile was so sickly-sweet that he almost shivered. She walked up to him, backing him against the door and pressing against him. She put her lips to his ear, whispering softly.

"I know how to get Cloud to jump you" Leon stiffened.

"Why would I want that?" he asked. She tutted and backed off, to Leon's relief. He was starting to get flustered.

"Honestly, you thought Yuffie would be able to keep a secret from me and Aerith?" she smirked and Leon mentally cursed. Why did the young ninja have weasel it out of him? Tifa grabbed his arm and dragged him into his living room.

Meanwhile, Yuffie stood outside Leon's front door and raised her hand to knock on it, when a distinct bang came from inside the house. Curiosity getting the better of her, she listened in.

"No chance! There is no way I am wearing that!" came Leon's voice.

"Come on! It would look hot on you!" Tifa complained. Yuffie smirked.

"What on earth did you get for him woman?" she asked herself, before turning and leaving Tifa to work her magic.

--IAMALINE--

Cloud was sitting on his sofa, shifting uncomfortably because of the costume. It was a little tight around the chest and it kind of cut off his breathing. There was a knock on the door. He lifted himself off of his seat and struggled over to the door.

"Damn these shoes" he said quietly to himself. He was never going to where high heals again and that was a promise. He poked his head around the door to see Yuffie with a make-up kit. "What the hell is that for?" he asked nervously.

"You can't go as a maid if you haven't got any make-up on!" the ninja said.

"Shh! someone will hear you!" he whispered. The teen just rolled her eyes and pushed past him. Now sit down and I'll get some foundation on.

"Have you got the "stuff" for the party?" the blonde asked.

"Yeah, it's all at the house. But I passed Leon's on the way." She paused and smirked. "Tifa's having a little trouble with the costume" she giggled.

"I told you it wouldn't end well!" Cloud said.

"Yeah yeah whatever" the teen said, getting out some mascara and an eye pencil. She knelt in front of Cloud and drew around his eyes thickly with the black eyeliner. She then picked up the mascara. "Look up a sec" the blonde did as he was told and she applied the make-up to his eyelashes. She paused and frowned, it was almost as if he was eager to have the make-up on. She smiled and shrugged it off.

"Ow! Careful"

"Oops… sorry Cloud" Yuffie giggled. She had poked him in the eye. She put the eye make-up away and retrieved a small tub of blusher and a brush, applied a little to the blonde's cheeks and put it back before standing in front of him and looking at her work.

It was perfect, there was no way Leon would resist Cloud now. He almost looked feminine.

"So?" Cloud asked, feeling a little uneasy under the teen's intense gaze.

"Take a look for yourself" she said with a grin, pointing over to his mirror. He did so, and his eyes widened when he saw the reflection. The black eye-makeup accentuating his shining blue eyes, the blusher giving his pale skin a little bit of colour. In a weird way it suited him.

"Wow… well done Yuffie" he said.

"No problem. If he doesn't jump you now I don't know what will make him." She said and smiled. Well I'm going again; the party is in fifteen minutes. She skipped out the door with a wave.

Cloud shut the door behind her and sighed, his nerves kicking in. He really didn't know what to expect tonight.

--IAMALINE--

He didn't know how she managed it. But she did. Leon was currently sitting in front of Tifa on his own sofa with the raven haired woman kneeling in front of him and drawing on his face with some… thing… and he was wearing that damn costume the woman brought round. Again he thought to himself 'I don't know how she managed it, but she did.'

"Well… that's you done. I thought we could go together so I'm going to get changed now, then we can go to Yuffie's" Tifa said and skipped off. Leon hoped to any god that was listening that she wasn't wearing the same outfit as last year. He stood up and walked over to the mirror he kept in his living room. He had to give the black haired woman a bit of credit; he did look good as a vampire. She had added dark eye-makeup and a pale foundation to make him look more like he was the living dead.

The costume was tight, a lot of leather and vinyl. It was even complete with fake fangs that fit him perfectly and looked like real teeth. Not those shitty ones you get for five pence in a corner shop. Plus he could speak properly when they were in his mouth. A black and red cape was clasped around the collar of his shirt, giving him a Dracula look.

He heard footsteps behind him and looked in the mirror and his eyes widened. He turned around quickly just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Why are you wearing Cloud's outfit from last year?" Leon asked, memories flooding into his head and he had to shut his eyes a second to try and rid himself of them.

"I thought it looked cute, and he's not wearing it so why let it go to waste?" Tifa smiled. "Come on we have to get going, Yuffie's party starts in five minutes." She said and picked up her bag of clothes, waving her hand in a motion for Leon to follow her. Leon did as he was commanded and followed the martial artist out the door.

--IAMALINE--

The party was loud, music blaring from inside the walls of Yuffie's house. There were a lot of people there as well, half of them Leon didn't even know, but he guessed Yuffie was more sociable than he was so he didn't have to worry. His eyes scanned the room, looking for a certain blonde he knew. He spotted a blonde shock of hair on the other side of the room and he gasped. What had Yuffie put Cloud in?

He made his way over to the swordsman and sat down next to him. The blonde sighed.

"You look good" Cloud said eventually, though Leon could hardly hear him over the noise of the room. He nodded his thanks, then smirked.

"You too" Cloud rolled his eyes and thumped him in the arm. Leon chuckled slightly.

"Hey you two! Get on the dance floor and have some fun!" Yuffie had run over and was now dragging Cloud up by the hands. The poor blonde really didn't want to go. "You too Leon!" the teen called over the music and chatter. Leon exhaled loudly and stood following Cloud and Yuffie into the middle of the dance floor. "Now dance!" Yuffie ordered before running off. Leon stood awkwardly for a second before Cloud rolled his eyes and grabbed Leon, pulling the brunette against him. Cloud then started rocking against him, grinding with the beat of the music. Leon had to close his eyes and will mini-Leon to settle just for now.

After a while, he gave up and joined Cloud. Luckily for Cloud, Leon couldn't see what effect this had on the blonde for the dress he was wearing didn't show it. The blonde smirked and pulled the brunette closer, grinding their hips together. Leon stilled and had to suppress a groan. This was getting too much for him. He grabbed the blonde's wrist and dragged him over to the corner of the room where he forced Cloud against the wall and pushed their lips together fiercely. Cloud moaned and kissed back, grabbing the brunette hair and pulling Leon as close as humanly possible.

Leon felt a tap on his back. He reluctantly broke the kiss and turned around irritably. It was Yuffie.

"Take it to the bedroom you two" Cloud smirked and grabbed Leon.

"Gladly" he said and ran out and up Yuffie's stairs into a spare bedroom. Yuffie's was already taken by someone.

Cloud pushed Leon against the door, shutting it, and ravaged his lips again. Pressing his tongue into Leon's mouth and grinding their hips together again. Leon groaned loudly and started backing Cloud up against the bed. He was surprised when, half way through the fall, Cloud switched their positions and so he landed on top of Leon. He nipped and sucked on Leon's neck while unclasping the cape and pulled Leon up into a sitting position to throw the cape to the floor. He then caught his lips again hotly and pushed the brunette back against the covers. Leon reached round and gripped the zip to Cloud's dress. Pulling the metal work down a little before it got stuck. Cloud growled and broke the kiss.

"Yuffie had to get a really tight one didn't she?" he asked rhetorically. He gasped as he was pulled so he was face down on the bed with Leon straddling his backside. He felt the zip being pulled down very slowly and felt soft open-mouthed kisses on the newly exposed skin. The blonde shivered, he could feel Leon's obvious enjoyment by what was pressing against his ass at the moment, he ground his hips up into Leon's erection and felt and heard a groan against his back. He felt Leon press his hips down so that he wouldn't do it again. Cloud moaned as the action caused his own arousal to rub against the fabric of his dress.

Leon pulled the zip the rest of the way down, lifting himself off of the blonde underneath him and tugging the dress off. Cloud moaned louder as the friction increased. He was suddenly flipped over and kissing Leon again, the brunette pressed against his now naked erection and the blonde cried out, though the sound was swallowed by Leon.

Cloud broke the kiss again and wrestled Leon back onto the sheets, swapping their positions again. The blonde started unbuttoning the gunblader's shirt, licking, nipping and kissing along Leon's jaw. Once the shirt was completely undone Cloud slipped down and took one of Leon nipples into his mouth. Leon arched up and gasped, a wave of pleasure racking his system.

Cloud mentally smiled and sucked on the now hard nipple, Leon moaned quietly and Cloud narrowed his eyes. He bit down and Leon half moaned half cried out and arched again. Cloud smirked and kissed down to Leon's naval, dipping his tongue in there, receiving a small groan from Leon. He unzipped Leon's pants and unbuttoned the top, tugging them down very slowly, punishing Leon for doing the same to him with the dress.

Leon groaned as Cloud started to kiss along his hips and down the inside of his thighs, but he was purposely missing the place he wanted that mouth most. He suddenly felt a warm wetness around the tip of his erection and cried out, trying his hardest not to buck into Cloud's mouth and choke him by gripping the bed sheets so hard that his knuckles paled to a stark white.

Cloud mentally smirked at the effect his action had on the brunette, he slowly started taking more of the length in. He felt it pulsating in his mouth and took pity on Leon, hollowing his cheeks out and sucking hard. Leon clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth to stop him from screaming. Cloud noticed this and poked Leon's lips with three fingers. Leon took them in willingly, sucking and licking at the digits. Cloud groaned while wondering what that mouth would feel like on another part of his anatomy, and the vibrations made Leon cry out, the sound muffled by the fingers in his mouth.

When he felt his fingers were lubricated enough Cloud pulled them out from between Leon's lips and let the hard length from his mouth with a 'pop'. Trailing his hand down to Leon's opening, he teased the puckered flesh by pushing his slick index finger against it but not enough to go inside.

"Cloud… Don't tease…" Leon panted, his hips rocking, trying to get the blonde's finger inside him. Cloud just chuckled and slowly pushed his finger inside. Leon groaned lowly, rocking his hips in a slow rhythm with Cloud's finger. The swordsman then entered a second, battle-calloused finger and looked for that spot that would make Leon see stars. Pushing the fingers in deep he wiggled them around, searching.

Leon's eyes widened and he cried out loudly as a burst of white flashed before his eyes. Cloud had hit something and it had sent pleasure spiralling up his spine and into his skull. He shuddered and groaned, rocking his hips harder to try and get Cloud to hit it again. Cloud smirked. 'found it'. The blonde entered his third finger and aimed for that spot again, ramming against it hard.

Leon cried out and arched off the bed, the pleasure making his toes curl. The fingers were not enough anymore, he wanted to be filled.

"Cloud… please… inside…" he panted, unable to make his brain form a proper sentence. The blonde swordsman pulled the fingers out, receiving a groan of disappointment from Leon, he positioned himself in front of Leon's entrance and pushed in slowly, shuddering as the passage squeezed him tightly. Once he was in to the hilt he paused, letting Leon adjust, his legs trembling with the effort of trying to stay still.

Leon groaned, feeling filled completely, it hurt… But it felt amazing. He bucked his hips against Cloud's motioning for the blonde to move. Cloud started thrusting slowly, almost cautiously.

"Cloud… I'm not gonna break! Move" Leon groaned, the pace was too slow for him. The blonde snorted before speeding his thrusting up and aiming for Leon's spot again, hitting it hard.

"Aah~! Oh god… harder!" Leon said breathlessly. Rocking his hips hard to meet Cloud's. Cloud sped his thrusts up again, pounding into Leon so hard it almost hurt.

Cloud gripped the brunette's hips, he was getting close and by the amount of liquid leaking from Leon's erection, he was just as close. The blonde gripped Leon's length, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Leon gave a long and low groan, gripping the bed sheets again.

"Cloud… I can't… I'm gonna…" the rest of the sentence was lost to a cry of bliss as Leon spurted his seed on his own and Cloud's stomachs. The cry and the tightening of Leon's passage were too much for Cloud and he cried Leon's name and came within the other man, collapsing on top of him.

After Cloud had caught his breath, he lifted himself up so he was just hovering over Leon and pressed his lips gently against the others. He felt Leon smile into the kiss before replying. He pulled back and looked into steely grey eyes, they were holding the most emotion in them he had ever seen, smiling he pressed his lips against Leon's again. No words were needed as their eyes said everything.

--

Blue-Chan: oh… my… god… that is the longest story I have ever written… 8 pages long! I'm quite proud of myself now.

And I absolutely loved writing that… HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!!! =)

EDIT** i brought the smex back... shh dont report me again


End file.
